sous le masque
by ylg
Summary: Un Saint qui se bat contre sa folie, un autre qui embrasse pleinement la sienne... si elle ne se solde pas par un rejet violent, leur rencontre produira d'étranges étincelles. ::Saga/DM, yaoi::


**Titre :** Sous le masque  
><strong>Auteur :<strong> ylg  
><strong>Fandom : <strong>Saint Seiya  
><strong>PersonnagesCouples : **Saga/Death Mask  
><strong>Rating : <strong>PG-13 / T  
><strong>Disclaimer : <strong>Kurumada Masami

**Nombre de mots :** ~850  
><strong>Prompt : <strong>"Saint Seiya - DM/Saga gris (ou inversement) - Partage d'un secret - "À la frontière de la folie" " - Round 2 - 3 décembre sur KinkEnStock

oOo

Démasqué, le Grand Pope. Sous ses dehors vertueux de Premier Serviteur d'Athéna dévoué à sa Déesse, au Sanctuaire, à la protection des innocents, il se cachait en vérité un tueur, violent, pratiquant une justice arbitraire et expéditive. Mais c'était avant tout quelqu'un de fort, assez pour sous-tendre ce comportement sans risque d'être détrôné. Et pour Death Mask, cette force avérée est une justification suffisante.  
>Le Grand Pope sait aussi que lui en fait autant et il ne le sanctionne pas pour cela. Ils partagent un même état d'esprit, une même vision de la manière de protéger la Terre qu'ils ont entre les mains : par la force brute, ce dont ils peuvent s'emparer. Selon <em>leur <em>vision personnelle de la justice, sans s'embarrasser des opinions des plus faibles. Ceux-là n'ont pas voix au chapitre. Qu'ils se taisent et se laissent gouverner.  
>Bref, le Grand Pope garde sa confiance à Death Mask. Il reconnaît sa force personnelle et sa loyauté à une force plus grande, au nom du seul pouvoir, de la seule légitimité qui existe pour eux. C'est son droit le plus absolu.<p>

Garder sous ses ordres cet homme (_ce monstre_) qui a cédé pleinement à son idéal et ne s'embarrasse plus de scrupules inutiles et exécute les ordres si discutables que d'autres puissent les trouver et quelles que soient les conséquences, garde Saga juste sur la fine ligne qui le sépare de la folie. Lorsqu'il hésite entre ce qu'il était autrefois, qui croit à la justice pour tous, et ce qu'il devient par moment, ce qu'il pourrait devenir si comme Death Mask il cessait de penser aux dommages collatéraux possibles… tour à tour, il se voit attiré par son entièreté, la pureté de ses sentiments, et repoussé par l'absolu mauvais auquel il s'adonne.  
>Dans tous les cas, il le trouve terriblement fascinant et plus d'une fois, par sa faute, a vu vaciller sa notion de bien, de mal, de justice et de folie.<br>Au-delà de ces notions fluctuantes, il se dit souvent qu'il est le seul à pouvoir se comprendre.

Devant Death Mask, Saga pourrait se montrer à corps et à visage découvert. L'envie lui en prend souvent. Sous ses deux identités, bonne comme mauvaise, il a déjà éliminé bien du monde qui avait découvert son secret. Mais le Saint du Cancer se fiche bien de savoir s'il est le vieillard légitime désigné par la précédente Athéna ou un imposteur. Jamais il ne disputera son autorité sur cette base-là. Jamais il ne le fera chanter.

À lui qu'il considère comme un genre d'âme sœur (plus, oh, bien plus que son propre jumeau, ce démon avec qui il ne veut aucun lien), à lui, la tentation de se montrer est grande.

Il voudrait, puisqu'ils partagent déjà un secret que son autre moitié trouve honteux, partager absolument tout.

« Que dirais-tu de sceller ce pacte ? de graver dans la chair ce que vos esprits partagent, et ce qui ne devra jamais être dit ni écrit ailleurs ? »

« Ce type qui t'as vu au bain, l'as-tu tué juste parce qu'il a vu ton corps et ton visage, par pudeur extrême ? Ou pour préserver ton « secret » ? Auquel cas... »

Au bout d'un moment, il ne sait plus vraiment si les suggestions viennent de Death Mask ou de son propre esprit.  
>Le pouvoir qu'il a sur lui…<p>

Saga en vient bientôt à changer de personnalité dès qu'il a Death Mask en face de lui. Est-ce pour préserver le peu de santé mentale qu'il reste à sa personnalité d'origine, est-ce parce qu'il a déjà basculé, reconnaît être intérieurement un monstre et ne prend plus la peine de le cacher face à un pair, il ne cherche même plus à le savoir.

Parce que les deux pourraient trahir sa véritable identité, il associe le corps jeune et beau qu'il cache sous sa soutane à sa personnalité violente. À force, son côté obscur finit même par tirer fierté de l'harmonieuse vigueur qui est la sienne.

Un jour, la chance, Dieu ou le diable aidant, un garde lui annonce – en restant respectueusement derrière le rideau, l'appelant sans faire grossièrement irruption dans la pièce : contrairement à d'autres, celui-là a appris la politesse – que Death Mask vient de rentrer d'avoir exterminé des renégats et s'en vient lui faire son rapport, alors qu'il s'apprêtait à procéder à ses ablutions rituelles. Le Grand Pope était censé se purifier le corps comme l'esprit avant de communier avec l'esprit de sa Déesse, et voilà qu'on lui ramène encore à l'esprit la souillure qui l'entache semble-t-il irrémédiablement.

S'il pouvait, dans un sursaut de volonté, s'en débarrasser maintenant ! Céder maintenant serait le plus abominable des péchés.

Mais il est trop tard. Il y a trop longtemps qu'il vit à la frontière de la folie, entre deux mondes. Il suffit d'un rien pour le rompre, désormais. Il suffira sans doute de peu pour le ramener de l'autre côté... mais plus tard. Trop tard.

Il abandonne.

« Qu'il entre. »

Le temps que Death Mask s'exécute, Saga sera totalement nu. Et une chose menant à une autre...


End file.
